Guilty love
by xoxoMeixoxo
Summary: Replacement for Flower Junkie. Tohru wasn't given a choice, she had to accept Akito's sinful love, in order to save Kyo... Rated M just in case... p.s - Akito is male in this fic...


**Hello, to the readers of Flower Junkie - I have deleted that story as I felt it was too cliché, hopefully, this fic will be better than the old - the chapters will also be longer. **

**To the new and old readers I hope you like this fic, as usual the first chapter isn't all that because: the basic narrative needs to be covered so the story doesn't get too...confusing.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: niche**

Kyo lay crying in the cat's room, his body was littered with cuts and bruises due to Akito's violent beating, rendering him unable to walk or move. Damn it! I don't even have my cell to phone the gang! Kyo cursed loudly in his head - he was locked in a dark, empty room without any furniture or windows. Suddenly, the door clicked open, a tall dark silhouette stood proudly in front of him, "man, he got you good this time – wanna crash at my place?" the person asked casually with a happy tone to their voice. "Kyo..Kyoko? Is that you? How did you get in here?" Kyo managed to croak out. "Let's save the questions for later," Kyoko smiled down at Kyo and flung him onto her shoulder, running out of the honke and back to her house.

"Where have you been all this time? You disappear for six months without a word, and why are you so god damn happy!?" Kyo yelled on the walk back to Kyoko's house. Her smile widened and she patted his back, " Aaaw did you miss me little Kyokyo? Don't worry, I wasn't angry or disgusted at you, I had some... issues to deal with. And as to why I'm so happy, well you'll find out once you see my bundle of joy!" she then rapidly unlocked the door to her house and plopped Kyo onto a plush sofa.

"So, your bundle of joy... is this lousy new house?" Kyo asked confused. Kyoko's smile turned into a full grin, "you bakaneko, wait there and I'll be right back," she then disappeared around the corner.

A few minutes later Kyoko came back with that same grin that made her look mad, "Tohru, meet Kyo, Kyo this is my precious angel – Tohru," she pushed Tohru into Kyo's line of vision. "P- pleased to meet you Kyo kun, my name is Tohru Honda, you must be the boy mom used to look after, how are you?" Tohru greeted politely.

Kyo on the other hand forgot how to function his mouth, he was never good at socialising, especially with such polite and cute girls, "are you an idiot, I'm hurt! And I'm not a boy! I'm bloody 17!" he shouted back. "Eh!? Oh no! Mom, he's hurt, we have to take him to the hospital, he might die-" Kyoko cut off Tohru by smacking Kyo in the head. "OW! You insane old lady, I'm already-" "put a sock in it! If you want to live here, you have to be nice to Tohru, or I'll personally beat you!" "As if you could – wait... what? You'll let me stay here?" Kyo asked shocked, tears welling up in his eyes, causing both mother and daughter to look at each other and smile, "Of course!"

He was very happy those two months at Kyoko's house, but as usual his happiness was cut short... again. "She can't be, no! Kyo kun, where's mom? Tell me it-it's not true, she's not dead!" Tohru cried as she clung to him. He grit his teeth, wiped away his own tears and then hugged her, soothing her to sleep, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Tohru... I'll protect you, in her place – I swear it..."

1 year later...

"We have a new student joining us Today, please treat him well – tell the class a bit about yourself." "Ah, Thank you, I am Yuki Sohma," Kyo's head shot up from his desk, "It's the rat!" he shouted pointing at Yuki, causing all the girls except Tohru to shoot daggers at him. "I have many likes, the only thing which I despise is the cat," Yuki finished with a sweet smile.

"Tch, Tohru let's go home, and stay away from that new guy," Kyo was clearly agitated , "I wonder why he hates cats... I love them," Tohru beamed, her comment causing Kyo to blush.

"Yuki, how was your first day at school, horrible right? Since you were away from me," Akito motioned for him to come closer to where he was sitting on the veranda, "so tell me dear Yuki kun, anything interesting happen?" Akito lay his head on the crook of Yuki's neck, "I saw the cat," Yuki said robotically. The smile on Akito's face melted and turned into a look of pure hatred and disgust, an evil plan formulated in his mind, "I finally found you... my poor monster."

The next day passed like the usual for Kyo and Tohru, they would hang around with Hana and Uo for while, then go to the roof alone – talking about anything and everything – forgetting about the new student, what they didn't know was that the entire day he had been watching them.

"Kyo kun! It's dinner time, come down!" Tohru called from the kitchen, "I'll be there in a sec," he replied. Knock Knock! I wonder who that is – thought Tohru as she went to answer the door.

Akito P.O.V:

I couldn't wait to see the monsters look of horror when I drag him back to his- "hello?" a soft voice broke me out of my thoughts – it was a girl. Was I at the right address? "Sorry, I have the wrong-" I was cut short when a familiar voice shouted, "Tohru I'll be a while!" My mind went blank, the background voice sounded a lot like his... "excuse me?" I smiled and tilted my head, "but does Kyo Sohma live here by any chance?" Now that I looked closely at the girl, she looked like a young housewife... a cute one. "Yes, are you his relative?" she smiled back, what a dim girl – this will be easy, "ah yes I am-" "Sorry, I had no idea, COME IN, I made just enough food for four," she opened the door wider for me – too easy. "Can Yuki kun come too?" I glanced at him – he still wore the same icy expression, "Yuki? Er... are you related to Kyo too?" she looked hesitant, strange usually all the females swoon over him. Then the bigger question hit me, "Ah miss...?" "Tohru Honda," she said, that annoying smile still on her face. "Honda san, what are you to Kyo, that you are living with him, you two must be pretty close that even though you two are of the opposite genders you live together?" Before she could answer there was a thud, "Tohru who was-" Kyo halted and his face paled, just the reaction I wanted from him, "Hello... brother..."

"Kyo kun's brother!? ... Kyo are you alright?" she went over to him and... hugged him – WTF? Why isn't he transforming? Has his curse been broken, "What is the meaning of this?!" I screamed at him my anger rising. "Akito, let's talk somewhere else," the monster pushed the girl behind him, "how dare you order me around, but your right," I clicked my fingers, causing my body guards to stamp into the shabby house, "let's talk at the honke monster, oh and... don't forget the girl," the last part of my command caused the monster to go mad with rage, "Leave her out of this!" he screamed struggling to get lose.

At the honke...

"Sir I have put the cat in his room and the girl is in yours – they are both unconscious," Kureno filled me in, "perfect, you are dismissed," I decided to visit the girl first...Honda Tohru – it sounds familiar...

* * *

**Hopefully, ch 2 will be uploaded soon... let me know what you think...**

**p.s - in the time skip, kyo, Tohru and Yuki are 18, Akito is 19 and Kureno is 22.**

**and forgive any spelling or grammar errors - I did this late at night...**


End file.
